extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrenaica
General Information Sunni|culture = Egyptian Arab (Arabic) (1051-1172) Tunisian (Maghrebi) (1843-1921) |tech_group = Muslim|government = Malikate (1051-1172) Sheikhdom - Feudal Theocracy (1843-1921) |rank = Duchy|development = 12 (1051-1172) 6 (1843-1921) |capital = Bangazi (356) (1051-1172) Kufra (1794) (1843-1921) |tag = CYR}}In the year 1051 is a Sunni Egyptian Arabic Malikate located in the North African coast bordering Sunni in the West, Khawarij in the South, and Shia in the East. In the year 1173 will be integrated into the . In the year 1843 is a Sunni Tunisian Sheikhdom now land locked by the Sunni in the North, and Sunni nation in the West and Sunni to the East. Eventually in the year 1922 will be finally integrated into . Decisions 1051-1172 Cyrenaica: Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Form Egypt (Arabic) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Government Reform(s): Celestial Empire or Caliphate ( monarchy or theocracy) ** The capital is Qahirah (361) ** Administrative Technology at least 65 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Qahirah (361), Rashid (362), Dumyat (363), Iskandariyya (358), and Fayoum (359) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** If the country has the Mamluk government reform then: *** Lose 1 Stability *** Mamluk government reform is removed *** Become an Administrative Monarchy ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** A randomly owned province with the Egyptian Arab culture: *** Gains 1 Base Tax and Production ** Qahirah (361): *** Gains 1 Base Tax and Production ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Egypt 1843-1921 Cyrenaica: Form Tunisian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary culture is Tunisian *** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital is in the Area: Tunisia, Fezzan, Tripolitania or Djerba ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Tunis (341) and Souss (2584) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province(s): Kef (2583) *** Owns core province(s): Trablusgarp (354) * Effect(s): ** Tunis (341) becomes the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Primary Culture changes to Tunisian ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Tunisia ** If the country is a Tribe then: *** It becomes a Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Tunisian Ideas and Traditions Restore Al-Andalus * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Arabian Ideas and Traditions (1051-1172) * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** -15.0% Land Attrition * Ambition: ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ideas: ** Indian Ocean Trade: *** +15.0% Trade Steering ** Arabian Horses: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost *** +25.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Land of the Prophet: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Spreading the Prophet's Word: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Bedouin: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Clan Loyalties: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Arabia: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Berber Ideas and Traditions (1843-1922) * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Countries Category:Sheikhdom Category:Egyptian Arab countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Tunisian countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:The Victorian Era Category:Malikate Category:Feudal Theocracies Category:African countries